When You're Gone
by Awesome Saucee
Summary: Edward leaves Bella lying on the ground in the forest, when Victoria comes. She changes Bella Swan into a very powerful vampire. When she moves back to Forks, will she find Heartbreak or love? Canon Pairings. OOC Full Summary Inside.
1. You Left Me

_Steph: I wish I owned twilight... -sigh-_

_Alex: I wish I owned a cookie company –SIGH-_

_Disclaimer: No we don't own Twilight *sigh* or own cookie companies *SIGH*… TO BAD :D_

_THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION PEOPLE :D ENJOY THE NON-DODGYNESS XD_

_And… Don't kill us for updating 50 years to late…_

**Full Summary**

Edward 'confesses' his real feelings to Bella in the Forest (New Moon) he then leaves with the Cullens, officially leaving poor defenseless Bella to fend for herself when Victoria comes.  
The temptation of killing Bella obviously makes itself known, but upon realizing that Bella was no better off then she was, she changes Bella instead, relishing in the satisfaction of damning her without Edward by her side.  
50 years into her Vampire life, Bella Swan is a _very _powerful vampire. 118 years into her life and she's back in Forks meeting a certain Vampire Coven, again.  
Will she be able to handle the pain? Or will she flee?

**You Left Me**

"You... don't... want me?" I heard myself whisper weakly. My words sounded hollow, about as hollow as I felt.

_He couldn't be leaving me _now. _After all we've been through in the past year… Now?_

"No." I visibly flinched at the hardness in his voice, which sounded as monotone and guarded as the mask he wore on his face. I searched his eyes, desperately trying to find something that would tell me that this was just a _sick, sick joke _of Emmet's.

"Don't Edward," I whispered. "Please don't go Edward."

"No. I have to. I'm sick and tired of this, this _pretending!_" _Ouch…_

"_Pretending?" _I choked out. A single word was all I could get out… _Pathetic of me…_

He tensed, but went on, ignoring me. Looking the other way, he continued:

"Before I leave though… I need to ask something of you…"

"Anything,"

"Don't do anything stupid Bella, please, just don't."

_Why would he be asking _this _of all things? Could he… NO! Definitely not, not a chance…_

I nodded slowly still analyzing his words before saying, "I will." The tension in his broad shoulders relaxed, a bit.

He was staring at me now, his eyes drinking in every part of my body, as an artist would his artwork.

He finally noticed me studying him, and hesitated slightly before finally saying:

"Well, I guess this is goodbye,"

I nodded once, the reason we were here suddenly dawning back onto me, but I wouldn't believe it… Not until he left.

Seemingly satisfied but still as tense as when we entered, he ran, away from Forks and to his waiting family, _my_ previous family.

"Bye." I whispered, knowing he could probably hear me with his vampiric enhanced senses, before I collapsed in a heap on the ground.

I lifted my hand up to my line of vision to see that I was shaking. I touched both sides of my face and… _Wait… When had I started crying?_

'_No'  
He's gone.  
He's gone.  
He's gone.  
They're all gone.  
They left me here.  
Carlisle…  
Esme…  
Emmet…  
Jasper…  
Alice…  
Edward…  
Of course Rosalie wouldn't have minded much… Certainly encouraged it._

'_No.'  
_One word had officially broken my heart, shattered it, I wasn't sure where all the pieces had gone. I felt a large wretch within my stomach; It was as if I were getting clawed at, from the inside.  
_Is this how heartbroken people are supposed to feel?_

My eyes overflowing with tears, I curled into a ball and locked my arms around my legs, attempting to stop the emotional pain from overcoming my senses.

I didn't move, I just lay there on the forest floor, memories of the _Cullens _playing not unlike a film with the soft sound of my sobbing and gasping breaths to fill the silence.

He really had left me; all of them had left me.

_I can't believe I actually thought I deserved him…_

I cried, sobbed, shouted and practically topped the 'pathetic' and 'needy' ranks. I'd only known him for a year and yet… It hurt _this _much?

Hearing faint footsteps close by I sat up and looked around me. I couldn't see much as my now controlled tears were blurring my surroundings.

Seeing a flash of auburn I quickly stood up and rubbed at my eyes. _It couldn't be her… Why now? Why not earlier?_

The soft sound of a tree branch breaking alerted me to her location and I whipped around, immediately meeting a pair of blood-red eyes.

She was glaring at me whilst also looking expectantly at me, as if she expected me to jump back and gasp in surprise. She was a bit late for that though. I was to worn out and drowning in self-pity to care.

I sat back down. What's the use of fighting a _vampire, a_ _strong, quick vampire, with amazing tracking skills and reflexes?_

"_Bella, Isabella Swan. _How… nice-"She uttered the word with a sour expression on her face, "-it is to finally meet you in person, without a coven of vampires to protect you to, I've noticed."

"Spot on." Was all I replied; couldn't she just kill me already? _What's with villains and prolonging the death of victims?_

She narrowed her eyes at me, but otherwise showed no sign of annoyance. _Damn._

"You don't seem surprised in the least. What alerted you to my presence?" She asked.

"You're not exactly subtle when it comes to sneaking around. You're more the dramatic entrance type of person." I answered back.  
_If I could just get her angry or frustrated enough to kill me._

_When did I get so suicidal? Damn vampires…_

She growled at me. I'd finally gotten the reaction I wanted out of her.

"Don't quip at me; your life is in my hands. I expect you to beg for it." She replied, her expression full of malice and hatred.

"Great, congratulations." I carelessly waved her off.

_Isn't this exactly what Edward told me not to do?_

_But, he was gone now. _I reminded myself. _And he doesn't care anyway, he _was _pretending wasn't he?_

"James," She began. "I'm hoping you'll recognize the name, he died last year… I'm sure you remember his death clearly."

"I was there, wasn't I?" I replied as memories of the Ballet Studio overtook my thoughts.

"Of course, the whole reason he was there _was _because of you."

"Well then, it was him and his killer tendencies fault wasn't it?"

Her expression was fierce as she shouted, "IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD RIGHT NOW! YOUR FAULT HE'S NOT HERE WITH ME!-" I cut off her furious tirade and inserted my own piece of wisdom.

"-and I couldn't care less. After all, you've killed many humans haven't you? More than I can count on 50 pairs of hands. One less vampire in the world did us humans well."

She was fuming, the first time she outwardly showed an expression I was familiar with.

"YOU WANT TO DIE, DO YOU? WHAT ABOUT YOUR VAMPIRE FRIENDS? WON'T THEY MISS YOU WHEN YOU'RE GONE?"

The sound of her voice sounded as insignificant as a buzz of a bee right now.  
_Yes, of course, Friends. Friends will leave you; tell you they were actually pretending to like you..._

The pain was back… _Damn._

She must have somehow seen the painful expression on my face as she abruptly stopped her shouting.

"But… They left you didn't they? _THAT'S _why you want to die isn't it?" She wasn't even looking at me now, but I could plainly see the beginnings of a smirk creep up onto her face.

"So you weren't enough for them were you? Humans never are…"

I tried not to let the pain of that statement show on my face, _never _act emotional around an enemy…

She bent down next to me and stared into my eyes, not in a romantic way of course, but in a psychiatric way, she knew what to do next, it seemed.

"I'm going to turn you… This will only touch on what you deserve but… You'll experience what I'm experiencing and you'll spend the rest of eternity with unrequited love by your side, not that pathetic excuse for a vampire coven."

I whimpered outwardly then and she smiled in satisfaction. She'd finally gotten the reaction she'd wanted out of me, and it was by damning me.

She turned my head roughly, her auburn hair falling into my face and she bent down and bit into my neck. I struggled, trying to stop her but what could a weak human do against a vampire?

I screamed as the familiar fire started to spread, this time beginning from my neck.

I was vaguely aware of Victoria standing up, watching me for a minute, avenging her lovers death, before fleeing from the scene.

I was finally alone, again.

**END CHAPTER**

_HEY PEOPLE :D As you've probably read from the top we're EDITING :D this fanfiction so it actually makes SENSE and doesn't sound TO dodgy xD_

_Thankyou for reading this :D this is our FIRST but UPDATED fanfiction and it would be EPICLY AWESOME if you could REVIEW._

_REVIEWS are like COOKIES, HUGS and TORTOISES. We like cookies, hugs and well… Alex likes tortoises (sadly)… way too much to be considered normal_

_THANKYOUALL~ Stephanie and Alex_


	2. I Lost My Family

_Hehe... WE'RE TRYING TO UPDATE FAST PEOPLE : D We DO get easily distracted ._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, Vampires OR Edward Cullen (Alex: Who would want him? xD jks jks twilight fans xD)._

_ENJOY THE EDITED VERSION : D_

_Oh... And it was kind of funny how none of you voiced/picked up on the fact that a mirror appeared out of nowhere in the unedited version. Don't worry though xD... That idea for a plot isn't going to be included anymore..._

_WE'RE ALSO GOING TO TRY UPDATING __AT LEAST __ONCE A WEEK O.O_

_-XxX-_

_I screamed as the familiar fire started to spread, this time beginning from my neck._

_I was vaguely aware of Victoria standing up, watching me for a minute, avenging her lovers death, before fleeing from the scene._

_I was finally alone, again._

_-XxX-_

**I Lost My Family**

Burn.

Burn.

Burn.

Burn.

That and my heart was all I was aware of.  
_What was my name again?_

I was saved by answering the mentally asked question with the previously frantic beating of my heart slowing down, until all I could feel from that area of my chest was a slow: _Thump... Thump... Thump..._

And then... It stopped. The burning, the beating, and I finally rose.

_My name... My name is... My name is Isabella... Swan! Yes, Swan! And was that my truck over there? Wow... Shabbier then I previously thought it was._

_How long have I been gone? Cha-CHARLIE must be worried._

I froze. That's right... I'm a vampire now. Vampire enhanced senses, bloodlust, can't go near any human civilizations anytime soon either.

_I wonder how much my appearance has changed... My eyes would be blood red right now wouldn't they? My skin as pale as Alice's and damn, MY VOICE TO!_

_And... God I haven't eaten since breakfast... Haha. I can't anymore now though... Can I?_

The dull burning in my throat suddenly came to my attention and wincing, I straightened. _How did they _deal _with this? How _do _they deal with this-this hunger?_

"I need to hunt somehow. _They _hunted by letting their instincts take over... So all I need to do is find some kind of animal." Saying things aloud didn't help as much as I thought it would...

I scanned the forest, and seeing nothing I ran. _Woah!_

_HAHA! This is exhilarating!_

A minute later, I smelt something. Something sweet that made my throat burn even more...

_Mountain Lion... How coincidental? Of course I find the one animal that'll bring back the emotional memories._

I ran closer to the animal and stopped a few metres away. Lifting its head, it growled and I stepped back, before realising that it couldn't hurt _me _anymore.

_Focus. Focus on the animal, the scent of blood._

I leaped.

I was on the lion and hungrily feeding from it in a mere second. I felt the burn in my throat begin to die down as the body of the animal sagged and was finally, drained of blood.

I pushed the carcass away from myself, completely disgusted. _So, _that's _why Edward never wanted me to go along with them when they hunted._

I felt a pang of guilt. Now that I'd finally experienced what they went through every time they hunted I regretted, nagging them to let me come along.

I looked back over at the animal and stood up. I couldn't just leave it there, could I? The police would link this to those murders last year and I doubt they'll be as oblivious to what was happening as they were before.

It wouldn't be hard to dig a whole, would it? I knelt down and using my new-found strength dug a large hole, big enough to fit the body in. Running over to the animal, I picked it up and quickly dropped the body in the hole.

I stared at the animal a final time, before burying it and quickly running towards my truck. I reached my destination in record time... And I mean literally, record time.

I took a step forwards and peered into the dirty, rear-view mirror. Gasping in shock, I recoiled. My chocolate brown eyes had turned a deadly shade of red and my skin, a deathly white.

There was _no _way, I'd be able to walk into Forks and have no one notice that I was different, v_ery different._

I _had _to leave. Soon.

I began my plotting. There wasn't much to plot though, I mean, stay for a week, a month maybe just living in the forest and occasionally sneaking back into Charlie's house to retrieve the stuff I needed.

The only reason I hadn't left right now was because I had to make sure no one was suspicious of the _Cullens. _Even though they left me, they treated the measly human, me like family for a _long _time, well in my memories.

Time quickly flew by after this. I didn't want to leave my family, but I knew that I had to.

_-XxX-_

A week later and I was outside Charlie's house.

Like any other vampire I could smell the sweet scent of human blood and hear their beating hearts, but funnily enough, it didn't tempt me as much as it did to others my kind. I was hypothesising that it had something to do with my repulsion to blood before I was changed.

Inside I could hear Renee crying and Charlie's frustrated and desperate mutterings on the phone. Mike and Angela were there to, trying to console my mother.

Angela talked about what a great friend I was, how careful I was around strangers and how she _knew _that I'd never be stupid enough to run away.

Although Mike talked about how much we loved each other and how he knew I'd never run away, for I loved him _too_ much.

I snorted at that.

Neither of them mentioning the Cullens throughout the night.

Mike and Angela left at midnight telling my parents they _hoped _I'd come back. Never saying there was a possibility I would.

Of course during the last few weeks I was tempted to come out of hiding, and I very nearly did Friday night but the thought of the Cullens and how this would ruin the safe haven of Forks for them restrained me.

There wasn't a day that went by that had me thinking about what to do next. Whether I should go find _them _again or whether I should just roam around the country, _hell _even the option of joining the _Volturi _just to survive occurred to me.

I felt my eyes well up with the tears I'd never shed as I thought about how my life was before this. When I didn't _have _to worry about whether some kind of crazy vampire would come a long and kill me, or whether Victoria would come back and decide to finish the job. It'd be much more painful for a vampire to die then a human, no?

I came to my decision.

Forks was off limits for a century (it felt weird saying that) the town also wasn't suspicious of my disappearance having _anything _to do with the Cullens and I'd already retrieved all the stuff I needed from Charlie's house.

There wasn't anything left to confirm or do.

I gathered my salvaged belongings and ran.

_-XxX-  
_

I decided to head west away from civilization, I had a gut feeling I felt I'd follow.  
I started to run, enjoying the fierce winds rustling my hair and making me feel almost careless.

It wasn't long before I hit an old dirt track that looked heartbreakingly similar to a track I'd followed a few days before. I pushed myself to run faster, trying to flee from the upcoming mental images that would soon follow.

I broke into a small but deserted clearing and sat down, leaning against a tree I knew I'd be able to topple with a flick of my finger. I lay there for a while, doing nothing but think. I was enjoying the peace and quiet, until someone had to come and ruin it.

I smelt her before I saw her and just seconds later she appeared before me. She was small with short black hair that framed her face, her eyes were a light topaz and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink plaid shirt.

"Newborn." I heard her whisper.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Stephanie." She answered

**END CHAPTER**

_YOU HEARD US LAST CHAP :D_

_GIVE US A MIXTURE OF COOKIES, HUGS AND TORTOISES XD_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D_


	3. I Meet My Family

_HELLO ;D CHAPTER 3 IS UPPP :D_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight o.o_

_ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D_

_-XxX-_

_I smelt her before I saw her and just seconds later she appeared before me. She was small with short black hair that framed her face, her eyes were a light topaz and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a pink plaid shirt._

___"Newborn." I heard her whisper._

"And you are?" I asked.

"Stephanie." She answered

_-XxX-_

**I Meet My Family**

She didn't look dangerous nor was she crouched into one of those battling positions either… And she _was _a vegetarian as I could clearly see from the color of her eyes.

What else could I do but introduce myself to the polite vampire? "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Isabella-"I cut her off, "Please call me Bella, I hate Isabella."

"Ok then." she replied with a laugh, she sat down and leant against the tree next to me.

"So… You're a vegetarian to? I never knew there were other covens with the same diet…" I trailed off _they'd _only ever mentioned one other coven with the same diet as there's and I was _pretty _sure it wasn't this one…

"Vegetarian?" I opened my mouth to explain but she beat me to it.

"OH-OHHH. Yeah we all are." _We? How many other vampires are with her?_

"We?" I asked. _There were usually only 2 or 3 in a normal coven weren't there?_

"Yeah, my mate, Chase and Ariana." She paused before asking the next question, rather hesitantly.

"So… Getting any strong urges to drink out of the nearest human?" She asked with an air of indifference, her shoulders were tense though and therefore I decided not to answer this with another one of my sarcastic remarks.

"No, for some unknown reason… I don't get _any _strong urges… Must be the memory of my revulsion to blood when I was human." _That's what I'm guessing anyway._

Sensing that the subject wasn't necessarily one we _had _to discuss I changed it.

"… Where am I, exactly?" I ask.

She relaxed and sighing she explained where we were.

"-We're here in the forest just near the small town where Ariana and I attend School…. Unfortunately this path is commonly used by clueless humans so I suggest we hurry out of here before we're discovered, and questions arise about another beautiful being seen with the Rozoans."

"So that's your coven name… Rozoan; really different to theirs…"

"Theirs?" Stephanie looked at me expectantly… _Should I really spill out my life story to a vampire I barely know? She _did _seem kind of trustworthy though…_

I made my decision, and as I leant back onto the tree and settled myself into a comfortable position, I began my explanation.

"Uhh… Well you see; I was only turned a couple of weeks ago… It happened kind of unexpectedly though I'd already known this vampire was out to get me. The previous year was when I'd discovered that humans weren't the only beings on Earth…" I trailed off as memories flashed before my eyes, I got distracted for a second before mentally shaking myself and continuing with the story, seeing as Stephanie was paying rapt attention.

"There was this secluded family of 'beautiful' people as the school I'd started to attend called them. They weren't social with anyone apart from their group and tended to be a little cold to outsiders… They went by the last name of _Cullen _and had _seven _members in their family. Three couples were together but there was one guy- Ed- Edward" I choked a little, when saying his name, "who was alone."

I looked up at Stephanie as she gave a little gasp of realization as to where this was going. _Haha… My story's predictable…_

I briefly explained what had happened throughout the year before touching on the subject of what happened a couple of weeks ago_._

By that time I'd already broken down, this time though, I couldn't feel any liquids rolling down my cheeks as I shook.

"-and so, he left. I don't know how long I stayed there on the forest floor but soon after, Victoria came." A faint smile came upon my face as I remembered how fearless and _utterly stupid _I was being when we were conversing.

I continued with my story and finished off with; "-and so, here I am."

Stephanie calmly sat there, head down probably searching for the right words.

When she looked up she wore an expression that was a mixture between furious and amused, she looked hysterical.

"HE DID THAT? AND-AND YOU TREATED A VAMPIRE LIKE _THAT?" _She made this odd noise, a half growl half laugh and I couldn't help but smile through my confusion… _Funny noise... _I sounded like a child for Goodness sake!

She paused, clearing her mind, before saying:

"Well, if you want you could stay with me and my coven... After all you've been through I'm sure you'll be surprised at the sheer normalness… Well apart from all the bloodsucking and enhanced senses." I considered her offer. _It'd be fun to move in with this coven wouldn't it? Stephanie kind of reminded me of Alice in a certain way… I wonder what the others were like? _

Curiosity and Loneliness won over and I accepted the offer.

"Alright, I'll stay." I smiled as she began to bounce and stood up.

"YES! Finally, another day with just Ariana for company while Chase was gone would've driven me _insane._" She was beaming and practically skipping around the small clearing. _Wait… When did she stand up?_

I stared at her… _How could she get _this _hyperactive _that _fast?_

"Is she really _that _annoying? I mean… _really; Emmett _had that ability but he wasn't able to create the effect of insanity all that often."

I felt a little stab in the stomach and mentally swore. _For God's sake when will this damn pain go away?_

Stephanie, obviously not noticing the expression on my face, even with her enhanced abilities just nodded, looking grim.

She continued with her ranting and I sat there, curiously listening into all the wild stories before hearing one piece of information that piqued my interest even more.

"-of course her telepathy worked with that scheme," _Telepathy? TELEPATHY? SHE'S TELEPATHIC? I'll ask her about it later…_

"I mean… SERIOUSLY! Confusing that guy so he thought he worked at McDonalds when _really _he was a politician in the _middle _of a _MEETING! _Oh, and it doesn't stop there, he kept repeating 'Would you like fries with that?' whenever a question was directed at him! The others thought the stress of the job was getting to him! But of course, Ariana being Ariana didn't harm him _to_ much… Made sure he didn't lose his job or anything."

"So… Ariana's telepathic?" I asked, seeing as she was finished.

"Yeah… " She seemed distracted, before snapping out of it.

Steph (as she insisted on being called) and I talked for another few minutes before we realized that the sun was rising and that we'd _actually _been there for hours…

"Come on, we'd better get going before Chase loses his head… I swear he worries more than the President." I laughed as she said this, who would compare a _vampire _to the _President?_

With each step we took, Steph's grin got impossibly wider, I on the other hand was _nervous. What if they didn't like me? I couldn't stand living with a couple of Rosalie's._

We finally reached the entrance of a large, black house. Looking around me I could see random devices and artwork thrown everywhere, whoever had created the masterpieces must've been _talented._

We entered a room that resembled an entrance hall; two staircases were facing each other on either sides of the room and met up in the middle. Steph then, decided to shout into my ear:

"Ariana! There's a gue-new family member here I'm sure you'd like to meet!"

Suddenly, a beaming girl with long, dark brown –almost black- hair appeared at the top of the connected staircases. She leant over the railing a bit and inspected me before jumping over the banister.

…

And falling straight through the floorboards.

"ACCIDENTS HAPPEN!"

That did it for me; I started laughing madly as she began climbing up. Steph, next to me was also laughing but glaring at the floor a bit as she did so… _She's so… Bipolar._

A man with a slim body and short, black cropped hair entered the room with a look of both frustration and amusement. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and black jeans.

"Again?" He asked Steph, quirking his eyebrow. She smirked and nodded her head.

"But we just got them replaced! I told you we should have gotten something stronger…" He complained, turning around to face Alex. She guiltily looked at him before the beaming smile took place upon her face again and she ran over to me. It seemed that she had different tastes to Stephanie… She was wearing a black t-shirt with a Hit-Me target printed on it and knee-length black-jean shorts.

"Special child…" I heard Chase mutter as he made his way over to me.

They both reached me in record time and formally introduced themselves.

"Hey, I'm Chase Krimsan, whilst this person over here," He affectionately ruffled Ariana's hair "is Ariana Von Xaxanforth… Obviously."

"Isn't my name awesome? It's nothing compared to Steph's though… I mean who has no last name these days? I've taken to calling her Stephanie No-Last-Name."

Chase looked down at her and slowly shook his head before turning to Steph and quickly pecking her on the lips. _  
I really didn't need to see that… I mean… Right now?_

"This, my dear coven, is Isabella Swan also known as Bella;" they were both looking at my eyes in confusion "she was turned a couple of weeks ago." Steph hurriedly added.

"Steph didn't force you here did she? After the incident with the Pizza Guy she's been using her power quite often…" I turned to Steph. _She had a power?_

She looked sheepish but explained. "I'm a mind controller… I don't like to spread it around because the Volturi seem to be… recruiting rather by force then reason regularly these days."

_Must be hard… keeping it quiet.  
Weren't _they _offered a place in the Volturi? They had 3 powerful members… All kinds of havoc could've been caused by them…_

Ariana sidled up next to me as Steph and Chase decided to go off into their own little world, which made me envy her and her perfect relationship…

"So… What a happy couple they are! I'm not interested in anything like that right now… I got hurt quite often when I was human… How about you?"

This, of course, would be the perfect time to tell Ariana about my so-called 'Ex' if you can even call _him_ that… He _was _pretending…

"Oh, nobody special, didn't have much of a love life back then, it was just my family and I."

"Well, welcome to _our_ family!"

**END CHAPTER**

_HELLO :D  
How long has it been since we last updated?  
We don't know… Because we were distracted… again…  
Hehez…  
BUT-BUT-BUT  
We have a nice chappie here :D better than the previous version eh? –nudge nudge, wink wink- (don't ask)…_

_We've also changed our views a bit… Chicken, Chocolate, Hugs and Cookies._

_REVIEW PEOPLE :D_


	4. Link Helps Me Discover My Powers I

_HELLO FANFICTION ;D  
Been some time huh?... o.O  
WELLL! CHAPPIE 4 IS UPPPP  
For the few readers we had before this... it's actually NEW ;D  
So... ENJOY :D_

_AND  
THANKYOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY xD You give us motivation to actually finish this story..._

_Alex: By the way I picked the name Link... xD Steph didn't like its unique-ness... Oh and this chapter has a bit too much of Ariana in it but it was all we could think of xD_

**Link Helps Me Discover My Powers I**

I hear a small click... A familiar click, one that the few occupants of this large house hear quite often.

I groaned.

It was the click that signified the beginnings of a _long _and _very _annoying telepathic conversation. _Yay._

"_ARIANA! Come on! I'm just getting to the good part!"_ Steph's loud shout echoed in my mind and I hissed, foolishly putting my hands over my ears to stop the noise.

"_DO NOT; SHOUT THAT LOUD IN THIS DAMN CONNECTION EVER, AGAIN!" _I winced, of course I'm stupid enough to yell back...

"Can you stop this?" I whisper, furiously, "Why can't we just converse like normal people... or _vampires?_"

"_Not all vampires converse normally, you've forgotten that there are also mindreaders and other telepathics..."_

Mindreaders... Edw-  
_DAMN! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!  
_I felt so pathetic... Anything and everything said _always _and I mean _always _related back to _them_.

I mentally slapped myself and was about to retort back when I realised exactly what I'd done-

"_Bella... Why did you just... slap yourself?"_ The predicted reply came from Stephanie whilst Ariana began her few minutes of hysterical laughter.

I searched my mind for any lie or half-truth but I came up with nothing.

"Memories of _certain _people..." Was my hesitant reply.

At that Stephanie gave an understanding 'Ohh' whilst Ariana- Ariana began frantically repeating the word... 'Stop! Stop!' under her breath.

I was confu-

A picture... A steel-framed photo sitting on a wooden bedside table flashed through my mind... The connection... I never knew it could send _memories... I highly doubt I'll be able to use my senses to they're extent in these though...  
_A boy –maybe seventeen- was leaning against a tree, one of his hands forming the sign of Peace whilst his other arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a short dark-haired girl with shocking grey eyes.

The girl I could easily recognise, though I'd never seen the boy before. He had jet-black hair, blue eyes and a smile that practically screamed 'Badass!'

I rushed upstairs and into Ariana's room to see her visibly shaking. Her head was faced downwards and her hands were balled into tight fists.

Stephanie was behind me, I looked back to see a knowing look on her face...

_What did she know... that I didn't?_

I was about to voice this before another memory entered my thoughts.  
Ariana's whispering was growing slightly louder now and as I watched I began to understand exactly why she hated reminding herself of these memories.

I felt as if I were uncovering her darkest secrets, it didn't feel as satisfactory as humans made it out to be.

In this memory, _Ariana was walking in a park. It was dark out therefore her line of sight didn't stretch very far.  
_Unfortunately, my suspicions were confirmed as my eyes adjusted to what it was like to see, smell and hear as I once did, only a few metres away in dark places.

Ariana was outright sobbing now, her small form shaking violently as she desperately tried to block out her worst memory.  
I was distracted though and it seemed, as my eyes quickly flickered to Stephanie that she was to.

_A rustle in the bushes alerted me to another occupant in the park. I was half expecting a snarling vampire to come out and drain us._

_What came out though, confused me greatly._

"_Tanya... Tanya Denali? What are you doing... _here?" _Ariana sounded confused and slightly afraid of the girl in front of her._

I wasn't really surprised though, humans did have a natural instinct to run when faced with a vampire.

_The girl had pale –vampire pale- skin and blonde hair, her eyes were a deep topaz. She was so obviously a vampire._

"_Oh- Hello... Ariana, are you not?" Tanya didn't sound surprised in the slightest... she'd probably smelt her..._

"Denali?" I whisper, Steph didn't seem to hear me though and Ariana had stopped shaking, though the sound of her crazed whispering hadn't ceased.

Now that I thought about it her name seemed familiar, I'm sure I've heard it once or twice before. I'd think on it later... I mean I had _literally _all the time in the world to do that, right?

_Ariana nodded and Tanya smiled, holding up a finger she signalled for her to wait. A few moments later she sighed, her hand returning back to her side. Seemingly satisfied with whatever it was she'd stopped the conversation for, she walked up to Ariana, her graceful strides not going unnoticed by the human._

"_So... What _are _you doing here?"_

"_Oh... You know, just taking a short walk..." Tanya answered; she seemed indifferent though her smile was maliciously suspicious._

"_At-"Ariana lifted her arm, checking her watch,"12 o'clock at night, in the park?" She was studying the vampire now, surely, someone like her, wouldn't go for midnight strolls?_

_Tanya nodded, distracted now though she took another step towards her._

_Ariana took a step back, which finally snapped Tanya back to reality. She smiled a predatory smile and took another step._

"_Wha-What are you doing?" You could practically hear the fear in Ariana's voice, mixed with something that resembled... nothing really... _

_I studied the memory version of Ariana, she didn't have any sort of expression on her face, her stance was protective of herself but that and her voice, were the only details that I was able to pick out any sort of emotion from._

She reminded me of how I felt in those first couple of weeks alone. Always fearful of what would happen if anyone actually did have any suspicions, still getting over the fact that they'd actually left me and watching my family and close friends mourn over me.

That topped the list of 'worst emotional periods of time'.

So exactly what could've happened to make her so... unhappy?

"_Why are you running? I'm only a girl, same age as you, more than slightly prettier _and _I attend the same school as your brother and yourself. What danger could I be?" She whispered, slightly lower than the average noise level of conversation._

_I focused back onto what was happening to see Tanya standing where Ariana was only moments ago, with Ariana standing a few paces away._

"_I've always _known _something wasn't right about you and _your _family, you never eat, you barely pay attention in class but you're always scoring the top marks in our grade, and though you look nothing alike your parents and siblings apparently you're _biologically related._"_

_Tanya's smile grew. "Quite the little detective aren't you?" She asked, taking another step._

"_Mysteries interest me." Was all Ariana replied, she stood her ground this time._

_Tanya didn't look surprised in the least as Ariana defiantly held her ground, unfortunately unaware of how dangerous Tanya actually was as she threw a smirk her way and whispered,  
"You won't be living long enough to figure out this one."_

I really... Didn't want to see this.

"ARIANA! DON'T SHOW US THIS, PLEASE! DON'T MAKE US WATCH HOW YOU… died…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!"

_At that, Ariana turned about to run._

_Tanya lunged._

_As if in slow motion I could see her nimble body fly through the air in record timing. _

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the memory. I searched my mind for anything I could do to stop this; unfortunately all that appeared was a small switch. _Why the _hell _am I thinking of _switches_?_

Experimentally, I mentally flicked it and immediately the memory stopped, the telepathic connection had ended.

I looked up to see Stephanie looking at me in confusion, and then down at Ariana to still see her shaking with her head now in her hands.

At that, I forgot all about this 'switch'.

I gestured towards Stephanie to comfort her as she knew more about this then I knew, according to the expression on her face.

Before she could though, Ariana almost literally flew off the bed and ran down the stairs, out the back door and into the rainforest just behind our house.

"Are you going, or am _I _going?" I asked.

"_You're going." _She answered, looking disturbed.

"Why _me? _I mean… by the looks of things it's obvious that you know more about this then I do… I've never even heard of _this _yet."

Stephanie gave me one of her 'Stupid' looks. Which I returned with a strong stare. Surely Ariana would prefer the company of Stephanie…

Stephanie pushed me out of Ariana's room and ran me down the stairs and towards the backdoor.

"You'll understand why later." Was all she said, before pointedly looking towards the forest and slamming the door in my face.

I ran into the maze of trees and leaves, my senses alert for any signs of Ariana. Fortunately, she wasn't as fast as me and a few minutes later I could hear her soft footsteps barely skimming the ground at high speeds.

She was in my line of sight now and I sped up, going almost impossibly faster then I already was. I ran around her and stopped almost just in front of her so she'd see me straight away.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but felt nothing. The leaves rustled around me though and I groaned in frustration. _Why's she still running? She's well away from the house._

I turned around and took off after her, again. This time though, as I sped up I didn't run around her. Instead, I did something I never thought I'd have the power or _speed _to do so.

I tackled her. Very lady-like of me… I know.

She gave a gasp of surprise as she went down, and I quickly rolled over and sat on her back.

"Now, we're going to do this the _easy _way or the _hard _way. As you can clearly see, _and _feel this was the hard way to your escaping my wall of impact. Make the right choice this time." I did feel kind of bad for her right now, but it was either this or her self-pitying herself for the next _how long. _I'd experienced that, I still experience it now, quite often actuall. But if I could do something to even slightly lesson a friend's pain, I won't hesitate.

"Fine," She grumbled.

She paused, as if searching for words before finally deciding on something simple.

"His name…" She started hesitantly, "was Link."

**END CHAPTER**

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D  
Cookies please x.x_

_AND YES WE KNOW… TO MUCH ARIANA x.x_


End file.
